L'histoire de quatres illustres sorcier
by hermimi3000
Summary: Partie 1: Rowena Serdaigle. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas douée du tout pour les résumée, alors en bref, c'est l'histoire de Rowena Serdaige
1. Default Chapter

Nous somme dans un petit village du Sud de l'Angleterre, il y a maintenant à peu près mille ans et des poussières.   
Cette journée, n'était pas comme les autres, une petite fille dotée de pouvoirs magiques immense allait naître, comme elle deux autres enfant étaient nées avec de tels pouvoirs, et comme elle, un autre allait naître, eux tous qui sont nés dans la même année allaient accomplir de grandes chose dont une qu'ils forgerait ensemble, et qui s'appelle, Poudlard.   
  
  
  
Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans se trouvait dans la forêt, ce qui n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit souvent, mais le plus étonnant encore, c'était que cette petite fille tenait entre ses mains une arme, ce que ne font même pas les femmes et encore moins des petits garçons de cet âge. Pourtant, l'enfant n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques difficultés à tenir l'arme qui était suposée etre très lourde. Non, elle la maniait tel un guerrier. Et vu comment ses geste étaient effectués sans difficultés, elle devait avoir l'habitude de tenir des armes et de se battre, elle était d'ailleurs, à la voir en train de s'entraîner. Soudain, un homme, en fin presque, une créature mi homme-mi cheval surgit des buissons et attaqua la petite fille qui enchaînait des défenses et les coups sans difficultés apparentes. L'homme arrêta soudain de se battre et dit :   
_Bravo, c'était l'examen final jamais un enfant de ton age n'avait réussi.   
_Merci Firenze.   
_Dans un ans, tu commencera un apprentissage magique auprès de toutes les créatures de la forêt.   
_J'ai hâte, ne pourrions nous pas, plutôt commencer cette année ?   
_Non, je suis désolé. Tu ne devait déjà même pas apprendre à manier les armes si tôt. Et de toute les façons, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, alors rentre chez toi.   
_Aurevoir.   
La petite fille retourna chez elle, non sans être fâchée de ne pas pouvoir commencer à apprendre la magie dès maintenant   
  
Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que Rowena avait commencer à apprendre la magie auprès des fées et des centaures. Les fées, lui apprenaient la magie intérieure tandisque les centaures lui apprenaient celle extérieure, la magie intérieure constituait à faire sortir de ses main un force capable de faire voler des objets ou les métamorphoser par exemple, et tout cela en prononçant de diverses formules, elle savait maintenant parfaitement l'utiliser, mai sil lui fallait un objet qui pourrait canaliser sa puissance, pour qu'elle soit plus grande.   
La magie extérieure, elle, constituait à utiliser la magie avec ce que l'ont peut trouver autour de soi, elle apprit ainsi la botanique, la potion, et la divination.   
Aujourd'hui elle avait beaucoup changée, elle était toujours aussi impatiente, mais une passion pour les livres et la conaissance était née en elle, elle était aussi très belle et de nombreuses fois, elle avais été démandée en mariage, mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait être libre, et non pas passer sa vie à s'ocuper d'enfant et à cuisiner, elle voulait voyager à travers le monde et aquérir de nouvelle conaissances.   
  
Rowena était assise devant un chaudron et y versait de diverses ingrédients.   
Firenze lui avait demandé d'inventer une potion, et elle remarqua, que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'elle pensait, au contraire,elle avait d'abord du traverser la forêt entière pour trouver tout les ingrédients nécessaires, elle avait bien ce qu'il lui fallait, mais en ce qu'il concernait les doses et la préparation, elle était perdue.   
Firenze observait d'un air amusé à la fois la potion qui était jaune et la jeune fille, qui avait l'air en plus de perdue, énervée, tout d'un coup une explosion jaillit du chaudron, et il fit un bond en arrière, tandisque Rowena abhorrait un air satisfait. Le centaure revint et regarda la potion qui tait maintenant devenue verte foncée.   
_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?   
_Une potion pour vieillir.   
_J'aurais dut m'en douter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aura l'air plus vielle que tes parents te donneront ta baguette tu sais.   
_Peu être, mais c'est en devenant plus vielle que je pourrait aisément, atteindre l'Atlantide.   
_Et pourquoi irais tu à l'Atlantide ?   
_Un mage m'a dit que les Atlante étaient dotée d'une magie très ancienne et puisante, si ils me l'enseignent et qu'ils me donnent quelques parchemins, je pourrait aisément enseigner la magie à d'autre jeunes sorciers, et connaître l'art du transplanage, ou même de la métamorphose humaine.   
_Même si tu parvenait à trouver leur île perdue, les Atlantes ne te révélerons jamais leurs secrets, et si par chance ils le font, tu ne pourra jamais partir de leurs île de peur que tu disent ou ils se trouvent.   
_J'essayerais !   
_Jamais tes parent ne te le permettront.   
_Je n'ai pas besoin de leurs permission.   
_Et comment tu atteindra l'île ?   
_Je me débrouillerais.   
_Comment.   
_Je n… Voilà Serdaigle, je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure. Tu peut tester la potion pour moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis des racines de mandragores pour que l'effet ne dure qu'une heure.   
Sur ce, Rowena s'en alla.   
Serdaigle, son aigle la suivait de loin, elle l'avait trouvé lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, il était encore petit, et était tombé de son nid, s'étant cassé l'aile, Rowena l'avait soigné grâce à ce que lui avait appris Firenze. Depuis, cet aigle était devenu son seul ami. Si l'on en compte pas les créatures de la forêt.   
Il faut aussi dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais avancée vers les autres, et toutes forme de jeu n'était que stupidité pour elle, le travail, voilà tout ce qui comptait. Cela pourrait sembler bizarre pour une jeune fille de son âge, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était le travail. Beaucoup de rumeurs sur elle circulait dans le village, mais ce n'était certainement pas sur le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière, sinon, cela aurait fais longtemps qu'elle serait morte, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais avait cru entendre quelqu'un dire que c'était un ange qui allait tout les jours dans la forêt pour pouvoir aller au cieux sans que l'on ne la voie, si cette dame dit ange, c'était parce qu'elle avait dut la voir un jour avec des ailes... (Firenze lui avait demandé une potion pour faire pousser les cheveux, et, il avait malencontreusement confondu un des ingrédients avec un autre, et Rowena ne les connaissait pas encore, une fois la potion finie, elle voulu l'éssayer, et se retrouva avec des ales durant vingt quatres heures, malheureusement, lorsqu'elles aparurent, elle se retrouva projetée dans les airs). Cependant, celle ci n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, elle pensait que c'était à cause de cette croyance que les sorciers étaient persécutés, et que ca n'était que quelquechose inventé pour pouvoir avoir plus de pouvoir sur les hommes. C'est pourquoi elle avait un but déjà établi dans sa vie. Créer une école, une école pour les sorciers, cette école les protégerait et, grace à elle, ils pouraient aprendre la magie apprendrait la magie. C'était pour ca qu'elle voulait aller à Atlantide, pour atteindre une connaissance qui lui permettrait d'enseigner toute la magie connue à ses élèves.   



	2. phoenix

Rowena était pratiquement arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris, il venaient de la direction de sa maison, elle courut vers cet endroit, et se cacha pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle aurait préféré ne pas voir ca, ne pas voir l'image de ses parents de ses frères et sœurs, battu par les villageois, criant des injures, elle aurait préféré ne pas les voir en train d'êtres attaché, sur des bûchers. Elle voulu courir vers eux pour tenter de les sauver, elle aurait voulut avoir sur elle cette potion pour faire pousser des ailes et pouvoir les sauver, elle était prête à courir, mais Serdaigle poussa un cri, comme pour lui faire comprendre, que si elle bougeait, elle mourrait à son tour. Une première larme coula sur sa joue, doucement, elle tomba, elle voulait ne jamais se relever, mais Serdaigle vint déposer devant elle une lettre, avec un bout de bois, à cet instant, elle cru voir une larme dans ses yeux, et elle n'avait pas tord. Elle resta quelques minute sans bouger, puis se résolut à prendre la lettre d'une main tremblantes. 

Ma chère Rowena, 

A l'heure ou je t'écrit, les soldat essayent de casser la porte de la maison, je suis désolée, de tout le mal que cela pourra te causer, mais notre destin est scellé. Voilà ta baguette, prends en soin, et va, comme dans tes rêves vers cet endroit ou tu voulait tant aller, et oublie nous. 

Maman

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur sa joue, comment oublier, comment les oublier, plus jamais elle ne pourrait leurs raconter ses exploits, plus jamais elle ne pourrait se chamailler avec ses petites sœurs, ou regarder ses frères s'entraîner au combat avec des battons et les aider. Elle avait promis à sa petite sœur de lui apprendre à léviter, mais jamais elle ne pourra tenir sa promesse, elle releva la tête, pour voir une dernière fois sa famille, sa famille, au milieu de ces flammes. Tout un coup elle sourit, ne dit ont pas que le phœnix renaît de ses cendres ? 

Et voilà, un chapitre très court, je sais, mais la mort de sa famille devait être séparée des autres chapitres. 


End file.
